Close to the Truth:Too Close for Comfort
by Narada
Summary: The Teen Titans are missing! Aqualad is being framed by a mysterious kidnapper. Can two teens solve the mystery before the police catch the wrong crook? PG13 just in case. Cowritten with n2cool. Chapter 3 is up! Finally!
1. Into Thin Air

NOTE: THIS STORY WAS PARTIALLY WRITTEN WITH N2COOL. NEITHER OF US OWNS THE TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE TEEN TITANS. HOWEVER, I OWN SHANE, AND N2COOL OWNS MIKE. ANY SIMILARITIES BETWEEN THEM AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS ARE PURELY COINCIDENTAL.

Speedy sighed impatiently and knocked on the Titans' door for the umpteenth time.

"Come on! Answer already!"

A moaning noise was heard from inside the room, as though someone was waking up from a deep sleep.

Speedy sweat dropped.

"Ugh get up! This is no time to sleep!"

As a yawn faded, something opened the door. Turns out that at the door was…

"Aqualad?" Speedy backed up a bit. "What are you doing here?"

Aqualad was obviously pretty sleepy, which was odd considering it was noon.

"Beast Boy sent a note to come here, so-."

"Uhh speaking of which, where **is** Beast Boy?" Speedy entered, looking around.

Aqualad wasn't far behind.

"I don't know. Last I saw, he was fast asleep on the floor."

"Asleep? Him?" Speedy laughed. "Yeah right."

"Yeah he was. I swear it." Aqualad looked to the couch in slight shock. "The others were asleep too. Right here."

Speedy looked to the now empty couch in just as much shock as Aqualad.

"But uhh, where are they now?"

After a minute of total silence from both of them, Speedy then laughed.

"Ohh-ho **now** I get it! Beast Boy's planning another prank, and you're all in on it, right?"

"A prank? Nah. No pranks."

Speedy's eyes widened at that as he then looked around.

"Well then maybe uhh…"

He then got even **more** worried, looking around.

"Beast Boy? Robin?"

Soon he found himself running out of options.

"Anyone?"

Nothing. The only sign that the Titans were ever in the tower in the first place were a few half-eaten pizza slices lying on the table.

No signs of a struggle.

No bloodstains.

No nothing.

Something **definitely** wasn't right here.

IMPORTANT: PLEASE DO NOT FLAME THIS FIC UNLESS YOU DO SO IN A WAY THAT TELLS ME OR N2COOL HOW WE CAN MAKE THE STORY BETTER. ALSO, FLAMES THAT CRITICIZE ME AND/OR N2COOL INSTEAD OF THE FIC, ORFLAMES REGARDINGONLY REAL-LIFE TRAUMAS THAT HAVE NOTHING TODO WITH THE FIC,ARE DISRESPECTFUL TO BOTH OF US AND WILL BE REPORTED.


	2. The Woman

**---------------------------Some Time Later---------------------------**

Before long, nearly every newspaper in the whole city had the story on the front page as police swarmed Titans Tower, searching for any sign of the Titans or whatever could show where they were.

Aqualad, meanwhile, took to some investigating of his own, trying to remember what had happened before the Titans disappeared. However, his memories from that time were a blur.

No sooner was he about to give up trying than a sharp pain made itself known on the back of his neck.

"Ow! What the-? Who's-?"

He turned around instantly, looking for whoever his assailant was. Oddly enough, there was no assailant at all.

Aqualad winced and rubbed the back of his neck.

It was then that he finally remembered some of what had happened.

**---------------------------Flashback---------------------------**

Aqualad had knocked on the Titans' door as per an invitation on Beast Boy's part, and Beast Boy was quick to let him in.

After the two shared some pizza together, Beast Boy was about to tell Aqualad the reason for his visit, but he was cut short by another knock on the door.

At the door was a woman, and the Titans apparently recognized her, so Aqualad did not complain. But something about her just didn't feel right, as if she were here for a lot more than the innocent visit she claimed to have come for.

Aqualad's instincts proved to be right on the mark when he spotted her put on a gas mask and give a thumbs-up to the window while the Titans weren't looking. Whatever happened next was a blur, except that the room was filled with smoke. Sleep gas.

Before long, the Titans were knocked out cold, one by one, until the only people still conscious in the Tower were Aqualad and the mysterious woman.

Aqualad held a cloth up to his face in a desperate attempt to keep the stuff out of his lungs, but the woman had other ideas. She walked toward the unconscious Robin and took out his BO Staff before running up to Aqualad and whacking him in the back of the neck with it.

It wasn't long before Aqualad slowly collapsed to the floor. He struggled to stay conscious long enough to identify whoever this woman was, but it was no use. The already faint image of the woman turned fuzzy, and then everything went blank.

**---------------------------End Flashback---------------------------**

It was all so vivid now. Except for one minor detail.

If that woman was responsible for whatever happened to the Titans, then what was she planning?


	3. You Are Under Arrest!

A/N: HEY ALL! N2COOL HERE! SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. IT WAS FINALLY MY TURN TO WRITE A CHAPTER AND I HIT WRITER'S BLOCK FOR A BIT. ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Soon after recounting his experience, Aqualad found himself in another dilemma. The police.

With no witnesses and himself being the only one present at the scene of the crime, he was sure to become a suspect, and the only one at that.

It was only a matter of time before they would show up at the door…

Before long, sirens could be heard just around the corner, breaking the silence down the city streets.

Aqualad stared in horror as a squadron of vehicles encircled him, cops of

every size and color emerged from their vehicles, and no sooner did they

arrive, were they ready to strike.

"Aqualad," one spoke through a megaphone, "You are under arrest for kidnapping!"

Aqualad struggled to regain his composure. He knew he didn't kidnap the Titans, or whatever it was the mystery woman did to them. But why fight back? He would only confirm Jump City's suspicions by resisting arrest.

So he walked out of the building, hands above his head, his head bowed in shame.

The cops were off, Aqualad in the back of the very last car. He dared not look out the window, for he knew that if any were to see him in the back of a police car, handcuffed and hopeless, the world would turn on him.

And he couldn't allow that.

Time Elapses

After an extensive search of Titans Tower, they found smoke residue,

pertaining to any type of smoke bomb, though most likely one that brings about sleep.

But they had yet enough time to sample all of Titans Tower.

And as time ticked on, so did Aqualad's chances of being cleared.

As did the odds of finding the Titans alive.


End file.
